Blind Star
by Yuichiro
Summary: Marco es un hombre de 22 años que perdió su trabajo y fue dejado por su novia y la única forma que consiguió de mantenerse fue nada más ni menos que siendo tutor de una minusvaida, Star Butterfly, una chica ciega y mimada por su papa.


\- ¡Días abre la maldita puerta!- Gritó una rubia histérica mirando hacia una… ¿Ventana?- Sé que estás ahí…

\- Estoy detrás de ti princesita- Aviso un joven castaño haciendo que ella se sobresaltase- Y estas frente a la ventana.

\- Ca-Calla…- Bufo molesta.

\- Tu habitación esta justo atrás de ti.

Ella se sonrojo furiosa y se dio la vuelta caminando con una mano extendida hasta que alcanzo el pomo de la puerta, entro lento y luego la azoto con fuerza, el simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de volver a la cocina.

\- _¿Cómo me metí en este problema?_ \- Pensó frustrado antes ver una foto en la pared- Ah claro…

Él, Marco Días con 22 años había perdido su trabajo en una banda de mariachis por culpa de nuevo propietario de la compañía, y su novia lo dejo por eso, y ahora estaba "atrapado" con su única nueva fuente de ingresos.

\- Una princesita mimada de papá…- Bufo fastidiado para luego relajar su vista- …Que es ciega…- Bufo masajeando el puente de su nariz.

Star Butterfly, niña mimada que creció en cuna de oro al ser hija de, irónicamente, reyes de una nación prospera en monarquía, ningún profesor se había tomado la molestia de enseñarle a una persona ciega en su tierra natal y sus padres la enviaron ahí, una pequeña y calmada ciudad de E.E.U.U donde ella se quedaba en su casa tratando de aprender lo de un niño de primaria.

\- Lo mejor será no pensar en esto demasiado…

\- Marco…- La voz de la chica lo hizo girar para encontrarse con unas tablas raras en las manos y una cara de bochorno.

\- ¿Si Star?- Pregunto con una sonrisa tierna.

\- ¿Pu-Puedes ayudarme… por, por favor?- Pregunto enterrando su rostro en los objetos.

\- Claro que si…- Aseguro caminando hasta ella para llevarla hasta la mesa aguantando las risas.

\- Deja de sonreír.

\- No lo hago.

\- Sé que lo estás haciendo…- Afirmó ella.

\- Bien, lo siento, lo siento, tratare de parar.

\- Mentiroso…

Ok, no era "tan" malo estar atascado con la rubia en esos momentos donde podía apreciar que ella en verdad quería aprender balay para poder leer. Recordó un poco de él porque simplemente no había renunciado, la chica era determinada al igual que malcriada, una chica muy bonita que no se guía por la apariencia, gritona, difícil, pero tierna y dulce cuando quiere…

\- ¿El universo se expande?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- Si, no has leído mal Star- Le aviso él- El universo es una entidad que se encuentra en constante expansión, pues las estrellas nacen y mueren a cada instante.

\- Wow…- Él pudo jurar que aun cuando sus ojos no funcionaban, que estos brillaron con fantasía.

Su clase siguió, siguió y siguió, ella no paraba de soñar despierta con las historias del mundo o las teorías del espacio, y para él, ella lucia completamente hermosa. Una chica que no había podido ver el mundo ahora era capaz de soñar con conocerlo, solo por unos instantes si hacía falta, pero podía imaginarlo…

\- Gracias por hoy de nuevo Marco…- Dijo ella cuando hubieron terminado.

\- No hay de que, puedes ir a tu habitación, pronto tendré la cena lista.

\- M-Me q-quedar en el a sala mejor…

\- ¿Segura?

\- S-Si…  
\- Puedo llevarte a tu habitación si quieres.

\- N-no…- Ella pareció pensarlo antes de suspirar- Por favor.

Rio suavemente ganándose una mala "mirada" por parte de ella y la subió lento por las escaleras y el dejo en la puerta de su cuarto, iba a irse pero ella lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Has hablado con Jackie?- Preguntó sin querer realmente la rubia.

\- No, no desde "ese" día- Contestó con naturalidad.

Aun lo recordaba, Jackie, su ex le había pedido regresar, y él estuvo a punto, pero cuando supo de su nuevo trabajo le exigió renunciar, a ser el tutor de la chica, y estuvo a punto, pero el recuerdo lo asalto, ella asustada, no, aterrada de que la dejase, una imagen que lo conmovió.

 _ **\- Marco por favor… No me dejes… Sé que soy una mala persona… Pero por favor… Te necesito…- Fueron sus palabras mientras lo abrazaba desesperadamente.**_

\- Y-Ya veo…- Dijo sacándolo de su pequeña memoria y regresándolo al pasillo.

\- Si… Creo que al final ella no era para mí… Pienso que quizás no es mi tipo.

\- ¿Ah no, y cuál es tu tipo?

\- Pues las rubias siguen gustándome, pero creo que las prefiero de cabello largo y puro… El bronceado no me llama la atención, quizás de piel más blanca…- Ella se estaba poniendo roja.

Son adultos, ella capto la indirecta.

\- Además, el carácter fuerte me resulta mucho más entretenido que el relajado…- Ella giro la cabeza, logrando que su cabello hiciera de cortina entre él y su persona- Mejor me voy a cocinar…

\- S-Si… ¡Marco!- Llamó ella sorprendiéndolo, paso una mano por su cara y él estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario irónico pero ella de un saltito llego hasta su rostro besándolo justo en la comisura de los labios, cuando se separó hizo un sonido con la lengua en frustración y se metió a la habitación cerrando de golpe, dejando al moreno pasmado en el lugar- ¡Esa fue una forma de darte las gracias por todo!

Y con ese grito el volvió a realidad, suspiro antes bajar a la cocina, dejando a una feliz, frustrada, contrariada y cargada de adrenalina Star en su habitación pensando en que la próxima vez, definitivamente iba a alcanzar la boca de su tutor.


End file.
